


What if Sonic the Hedgehog was Female?

by ZombieTem64



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieTem64/pseuds/ZombieTem64
Summary: Well, the name kinda speaks for itself. It's more of a summary of the events and only point out minor changes rather than retelling all the games stories. This is mostly because most of the stories of the games don't change as Sonic's gender isn't that important to his character. This also gave me an opportunity to fix the story of Sonic Forces, so most of the short scenario is based on that game. Let's just say I had a lot of problems with the story that I wanted to fix, and now was as good a time as any.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	What if Sonic the Hedgehog was Female?

What if Sonic was born female?

Largely, Sonic’s life wouldn’t change that much early on. Her first few adventures up until CD would go exactly the same. However, Metal Sonic is slightly more feminine in design and Amy’s fingerling over Sonic is purely because she saved her life. She has no romantic interest in Sonic and is more like an excited fan or cheerleader. Then Sonic 2 is the same, since her Gender doesn’t change her relationship with Tails. Rather than acting like a big brother, she’s more of a big sister to Tails, which doesn’t change that much between them. Sonic 3 & Knuckles would also have little change, and Knuckles would not form a romantic interest with Sonic. 

Again, Sonic’s gender doesn’t play a big role in Adventure 1, however something does change in adventure 2. Since Sonic is much more visually distinct from Shadow, the two are not mistaken for each other. Therefore, Sonic is not captured by G.U.N, who instead try to capture Shadow. Since Sonic isn’t captured, Tails and Amy don’t need to rescue him, and they instead begin seeking out the chaos emeralds while Knuckles tries and eventually succeeds to restore the Master Emerald with the assistance of Rouge the Bat. The rest of the game goes about the same as it normally does. The only real difference is that Sonic’s rivalry with Shadow isn’t as strong as it originally was, so Shadow has less motivation to actually fight against Sonic.

Next up is Sonic Heroes and the Advance games, which do not have any noteworthy changes. Sonic Rush is mostly the same except Sonic and Blaze actually become closer friends. Sonic has never really had a female friend who could keep up with her. Actually, Tails is the closest he has to a friend who can keep up with him at all. It won’t change much in the story, but I wanted to point it out.  
So now we’re moving on to Sonic ’06. Most of the game’s story is the same. However, thankfully, the relationship between Sonic and Elise is not a one-sided romance and instead a mutual friendship. They care about each-other, but there’s no serious feelings going on. Sonic dies as in the main timeline and is still revived, but without the kiss (thank god), and the rest of the story goes as normal, leading to the game’s events being erased from existence. Next up is Sonic Unleashed, which is the same, as is Sonic Colors. Again, Sonic being female doesn’t change much, as Sonic’s gender wasn’t a big part of his character. 

Anyways, next up is Generations, which is largely the same. However, the two Sonics actually end up growing closer than they do in Canon, leading to Classic Sonic learning more techniques to use in her own timeline. Namely, she learns the homing attack by the time of Sonic 1 rather than Sonic Adventure. They end up growing closer because Sonic is more open to having friends through both Tails and Amy (since she’s more like a friend and less like a fangirl), so she wants to become better friends with her younger self. After the Time Eater is beaten, Classic Sonic and Tails return to their own time. In the present, however, we now have Sonic Lost World, which is largely the same. Interactions with the Zeti differ slightly, especially with Zeena, who has no physical attraction toward Sonic this time. Actually, she’s a bit confused why Sonic isn’t really feminine, and is more willing to fight out of curiosity instead of needing to be convinced to fight. After losing to Sonic, Zeena becomes Sonic’s temporary rival, and they run into. Each other much more in this timeline than in the original. At the end of the story, the Zeti go into hiding as usual, with Zeena promising to fight Sonic again, solidifying their rivalry.

Now let’s hop over to a different dimension for Sonic Mania, which has no big changes. All that matters is that this Sonic experienced her own generations event, and thus knows the Homing Attack as well as the drop dash, and has even experienced her first boost (though she can’t control it like her modern counterpart). This leads into Sonic Forces. All the events shown in the comics and episode Shadow are identical. The avatar character will be the default used in advertising (the red male wolf). Early on in the game, Sonic is defeated by Infinite and captured by Eggman and is tortured for six months. However, unlike her main timeline counterpart, Sonic is actually tortured, physically and mentally, and she is eventually forced to fight an illusion of not Zavoc, but Zeena. Since the two of them had a stronger rivalry, it’s more torturous for those two to fight instead of Sonic and Zavoc. However, the fake Zeena actually wins and nearly kills sonic, but she is rescued by the new recruit (who will be called Rookie). Tails gets attacked by a Chaos copy who is defeated by Mania Sonic. He brings her back to the base and introduces her to all of the others. They recognize each other, even though they’ve never really met before (again, Mania Sonic experienced her own Generations event). 

Modern Sonic is brought back to the base and meets her Mania counterpart, mistaking her for the Classic Sonic she met before. Sonic wants to go help, but passes out shortly after arrival from exhaustion and shock. Since Sonic is unable to go out and fight, the Rookie, Mania Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decide to go out and discover what Eggman is planning. Knuckles encounters Shadow, who informs him that the Shadow following Eggman is a fake made by Infinite. Knuckles supplies this info to Tails, who uses one of Eggman’s computers to discover the power of this ‘Phantom Ruby’, which is responsible for the copies. Knuckles returns back to the base while Mania Sonic and Tails work together to destroy the Death Egg. Because they’re working together more, Tails’ friendship with Mania Sonic is a close friendship (and makes more sense than it did in the actual game). However, Modern Sonic still wants to help however she can, even if the idea of fighting Eggman and Infinite terrifies her now. Believing they have the upper hand, most of the resistance goes out to attack Eggman’s Capital Metropolis, with Amy staying behind to keep an eye on Sonic. She keeps the radio on, however, in case they do need backup. With Infinite’s help, a giant sun is created above the heads of the resistance. A message from Knuckles is sent on the radio about the sun. Sonic, unable to stand being useless any longer, runs out of the base and toward the battlefield to help her friends and allies beat Eggman once and for all. However, unlike in the old timeline, the rookie is unable to repel the sun with the prototype Phantom Ruby. Since Sonic isn’t there yet, Infinite puts all of his focus into the sun. . . That is, until Sonic shows up.

Sonic is flooded with emotions. She is angry that she wasn’t able to help before, sad to see her allies getting beaten by the copies of her old enemies and rivals, and terrified to see this is all caused by Infinite. She finds her body unable to move at the sight of Infinite. However, the Rookie steps up, alongside Mania Sonic, to fight in her stead, and they actually win. Once Infinite is beat, the Rookie uses the real Phantom Ruby to get rid of the sun, saving his allies. However, they hadn’t been paying attention to Eggman, who had hopped into a Death Egg Robot and punched the Rookie away, swiping the Phantom Ruby before it could shatter. He moves it into the robot’s core and powers it up beyond any machine he’s ever utilized in the past. Modern Sonic once again believes all hope is lost and is completely terrified by the power Eggman has. However, Mania Sonic, Tails, and the Rookie all step up, each motivated for different reasons, but all ready to fight for the same thing. Mania Sonic wants to return back to her own dimension before Eggman can strike again. The Rookie wants to save his fellow resistance members and be a hero like the one he looked up to, who now believes all hope is lost. Finally, there’s Tails, who wants to be the hero he sees in both Sonics, and he wants to repay Eggman for what he did to his friend. Sonic, moved by the actions of his friends, is finally able to join in on the fight against Eggman, and they finally defeat the mad doctor. With the Phantom Ruby, Mania Sonic returns to her time against the wishes of Tails. More than anything else, he wants to see his new friend again in the future. The Rookie goes off on his own while the rest of the resistence, including Sonic, begin rebuilding and reclaiming their world from the few remaining Eggman Robots.


End file.
